conanfandomcom-20200223-history
King Conan 2
Major Characters * Conan (Last appearance in KC-1; next appearance in KC-3). * General Pallantides (Last appearance in ??; next appearance in ??). * Conn (Last appearance in KC-1; next appearance in KC-3). * Prospero (Last appearance in KC-1; next appearance in KC-3). * Thoth-amon (Last appearance in KC-1; next appearance in KC-3). Minor Characters * Diviatix (First appearance; next appearance in ??). Ligurean white druid. * Chabela (Last appearance in SSOC-43; next appearance in ??). * Olivero (Last appearance in SSOC-43; next appearance in ??). * Trocero (Last appearance in ??; next appearance in ??) * Amric (First and only appearance to date); Aquilonian soldier. * Cenwulf (First and only appearance to date); Aquilonian soldier. Locations * Aquilonia * Stygia ** Nebthu Time Frame * A few months Synopsis Zingara is without ruler, and Duke Pantho of Guarralid is marching into the territory, but he inexplicably turns his charge into Aquilonia where he faces the forces of Conan and is slain. Conan discusses the situation with General Pallantides that night in his tent and comes to the conclusion that the sorcerers of Stygia are behind Pantho's erratic behavior. The camp is aroused by the arrival of Diviatix, a druid from Pictland, who bears a message from the Lords of Light, and of Conan's acquaintances Chabela and Olivero of Zingara, who Conan elevates to King and Queen of Zingara. Making his way to Stygia, Conan pacifies some of the outlying territories and meets with more of his forces and his son Conn on the border, who confirms that the priests of Mitra have brought with them an artifact at Conan's request. Conan discusses his suspicions that Thoth-Amon is manipulating events, and they march into Stygia on the way to Nebthu, a ruined and crumbling city dominated by a fortress carved into the shape of a hyena. The army makes camp, but Conan is unable to sleep, and finds Trocero and Conn likewise restless. Soon they are joined by Diviatix and Pallantides and Conn notices a pair of footprints heading from the camp. Conan suspects a spy and they follow the tracks to the base of the sphinx-like hyena. They find a hidden door and descend into an entire underground city, and in a great amphitheater, Thoth-Amon himself sits on a throne surrounded by hundreds of robed Stygians. Thoth-Amon taunts Conan, saying that his camp is even now under seige, and indeed, Pallantides is leading the men in a valiant effort against the overwhelming ambush. Below in the city, Thoth-Amon shows off his powers by heating Trocero's sword to burning, but Conan, unworried, calls Diviatix forward, whose very appearance frightens the Stygians. Diviatix releases great bursts of white energy that plow into the Stygians. Thoth-Amon rallies them, though, and together, scores of dark energy bolts lance into Diviatix, but Conan reveals what his priests have brought, the mystical Heart of Ahriman, a red gem that when given to Diviatix magnifies his powers exponentially and the Stygians burst into flame. Thoth-Amon flees but not before he unleashes a giant, demonic hyena on the Aquilonians. The small band flees and emerges from the giant structure into the midst of the Stygian army. They quickly hide as the beast bursts forth and, finding itself surrounded by humans, goes into a frenzy of slaughter, wiping out nearly the entire army as the sun rises, at which point it skulks back into the giant building carved in its shape. The stunned Aquilonians celebrate and Diviatix reveals a vision that Thoth-Amon has headed to Zimbabwei. The druid casts runes into Conan's sword and the king rallies the army to march south to confront Thoth-Amon once and for all. Reprinted * King Conan Volume One - The Witch of the Mists and Other Stories Notes * Adapted from "Black Sphinx of Nebthu" by L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter. Category:Conan comics